A Midwinter Night's Dream
by Ambarture
Summary: A retelling of Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, told HP style of course! Includes DM/HG HP/GW FINALLY UPDATED!!!!~
1. Character list

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer night's dream. Wish I could own Draco though.  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
  
  
List of Characters:  
  
Theseus: Albus Dumbeldore  
  
Hippolyta: Minerva McGonagall  
  
Lysander: Draco Malfoy  
  
Demetrius: Harry Potter  
  
Hermia: Hermione Granger  
  
Helena: Ginny Weasley  
  
Egeus: Arthur Weasley  
  
Philostrate: Severus Snape  
  
Peter Quince: Fred Weasley  
  
Nick Bottom: Ron Weasley  
  
Francis Flute: George Weasley  
  
Tom Snout: Seamus Finnegan  
  
Robin Starveling: Dean Thomas  
  
Snug: Neville Longbottom  
  
Oberon: James Potter  
  
Titania: Lily Potter  
  
Puck: Sirius Black  
  
A Fairy: Cho Chang  
  
Peaseblossom: Lavender Brown  
  
Cobweb: Pavarti Patil  
  
Moth: Hannah Abbott  
  
Mustardseed: Susan Bones 


	2. Act 1, Scene 1 The Course of True Love ...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though.  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"The Course of True Love never did run smooth"  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 1  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
"The old moon wanes." Albus Dumbeldore murmured.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at him inquisitively. "What did you say Albus?"  
  
"Nothing, Minerva, the moon is lovely tonight.do you not think so?"  
  
"You're not going to pull the wool over my eyes Albus, I know the ancient prophecy will be fulfilled tonight."  
  
Dumbeldore smiled, she was right, he could never hide anything from her. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Arthur Weasley, closely followed by Seventh Years Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. Completely nonplussed, he turned and politely asked, "And what, Arthur, is the purpose of this visit?"  
  
Mr. Weasley paused to catch his breath, then said, "Hermione tells me that she is in love with Malfoy" indicating at Draco, he continued. "I completely disapprove of this relationship. I'm sure you will too Albus"  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione shouted, "As much as I think of you as a father, I don't need you to control my personal life."  
  
"I understand that Hermione" Mr. Weasley tried to explain "I know I'm not your father, but associating with Malfoys can only lead to bad fortune. Right now, it is very dangerous to be around any Malfoy. Besides, Harry is a much better choice, he also loves you."  
  
"Must you tell me who I shall and shall not love?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it Hermione, Arthur is right." Dumbeldore said gently, "Right now, with the Dark Lord risen again, it is very dangerous." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the room, Draco and Harry on her heels. Finally, they convinced her to stop. She collapsed against the wall, dissolving into sobs.  
  
"Hermione, why won't you love me? It's all Malfoy's fault, he must have bewitched you." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Oh why don't you give it up Potter?" Draco snapped, "If Weasley likes you so much, why don't you go marry him? Or better yet, Weasley's daughter Ginny. Didn't you date her for a while? She's a sweet girl, and she worships you, though I can't see why."  
  
Harry reddened, then turned to leave.  
  
Draco then turned to Hermione, "Love, are you alright? Don't be upset?"  
  
"How can I not be upset Draco?" Hermione cried, "The whole world seems to be out to keep us apart"  
  
Draco knelt and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine. After all, the course of true love never did run smooth."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile, "Nothing anyone could do would keep me from you."  
  
Draco smiled gently and kissed her softly on the lips. "Tell you what, love, how about tonight, we go to our special place? Don't forget where it is, in the For---- oof."  
  
Hermione had clapped her hand over his mouth. Draco was about to protest when he saw Ginny Weasley coming down the hall.  
  
"What's going on guys?" she asked, "what's in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"um." Hermione stammered, "Our detention tonight, with Filch."  
  
"oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry." She sympathized. "I just saw Harry, he looked pretty upset, what happened?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "he was doing what he always does, professing his undying love to me. He can't seem to get that even though I love him as a friend, I'm not in love with him.  
  
"I only wish that he could feel so strongly for me." Ginny said sadly. "Please, tell me how I can make him love me."  
  
"Ginny, you don't understand! I don't want him to love me!" Hermione protested.  
  
"It's because of your beauty. Why can't I be as beautiful?" Ginny sighed.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Don't worry, I'll think of something. By tomorrow, I shall not even acknowledge his presence. He won't love me after that! I have to go Ginny. I'll see you later."  
  
She and Draco ran off, leaving Ginny alone. Ginny slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. "Why can't I be as happy as they are? Even though all of Hogwarts says I am as beautiful as she, Harry doesn't think so, and that's all that matters to me. Maybe I should tell him about their plans to meet in the Forbidden Forest. That will surely attract his attention!"  
  
She quickly stood up and rushed off to find Harry.  
  
End Scene 1 


	3. Act 1, Scene 2 What is Pyramus? A lover...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though.  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"What is Pyramus? A lover or a tyrant?  
  
A lover, that kills himself most gallant for love."  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"This meeting will come to order! ORDER!!!!" shouted Fred Weasley, "Shut up everyone! SHUT UP!"  
  
The habitants of the room looked up surprised. "That's better." Fred said. "Now, we're all here to put together a play for the Christmas feast. We're already very lucky that Dumbeldore let us put this together. So don't screw up.or else! Alright then, Ron, you'll play the part of Pyramus."  
  
"What is Pyramus? A lover? Or a tyrant?" Ron asked.  
  
"A lover," Fred replied, "One that kills himself for love. So, you'll have to bring about a few tears in that role. George will play Thisbe, his doomed lover."  
  
"Wait a minute!" George cried, "That would mean.I would have to be a girl! I can't be a girl! Why can't you get anyone else to be Thisbe?"  
  
"Well," Fred said, "None of the girls want anything to do with the play. Something about male chauvinism or the other. Anyway, George, just do Thisbe in a really high voice okay?"  
  
"I suppose" George grumbled.  
  
"Right then," Fred continued, "Seamus will play the part of Thisbe's mother."  
  
"What?!" Seamus exclaimed, "I'm a girl too?"  
  
Fred chuckled merrily, "No Seamus, not a girl, but a woman. So, going on, Dean will be Pyramus's father, I will be Thisbe's father. And Neville, you will be the lion."  
  
"M-me? .Y-you want me to be the lion?" Neville stammered, "Why?"  
  
"Of course we want you my good man!" Fred reassured him, "If we cast anyone else, the girls would be scared out of their wits. And we would all get detentions. So as you see, you're perfect for the role!"  
  
"Th-that does make sense.I guess." Neville agreed.  
  
"Jolly good then, everyone's got their parts." Fred folded up his paper, from which he had been reading the names. "Now all we need is a quiet place to practice. Hmm.how about the Forbidden Forest? No one would bug us there."  
  
Everyone murmured their approval (although Neville looked horror-struck) and ambled out of the room.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that this isn't exactly how it goes in the play, but I did the best I could! Also, this is set in midwinter b/c Harry and co. don't go to school during summer. Therefore, it wouldn't make much sense for Fred and everyone to put on a show for a nonexistent audience. Plus, I have several wintery scenes up ahead. 


	4. Act 2, Scene 1 I'll follow thee, and ma...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though.  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"We cannot fight for love, as men may do,  
  
we should be wooed, and were not made to woo.  
  
I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell,  
  
to die upon the hand I love so well."  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
Act 2  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
Deep within the Forbidden forest, Cho Chang, while gathering flowers, came across a man playing a flute in a glade.  
  
"How now, spirit, whither wander you?" He called.  
  
"No need of that poetic license Sirius Black, I know who you are, you are that knavish friend of the Fairy King. Are you not?" Cho said.  
  
"Please, call me Sirius, what is the use of labels anyway? Only to confuse. But, you were right. I am Sirius Black, friend and jester to James Potter. Who are you?" Sirius laughed.  
  
Cho turned suddenly and said, "Here comes my queen, Lily Potter"  
  
"How coincidental, my king approaches also." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
James Potter strode into the glade, followed closely by his servants and friends. He looked around and saw Lily coming from the other side of the glade, flanked by her attendants. "How unfortunate to meet you here in the moonlight, Lily!" He called.  
  
Lily looked at him coldly, "What's wrong James? Jealous? Come girls, we shall leave now. I've given a solemn vow to turn away from him."  
  
"Hold on Lily, am I not your husband?" James said.  
  
"I suppose you are.so I am your wife. But I've had the last of your secretiveness, you slip away to Merlin knows where." Lily cried.  
  
"How can you say such things Lily? You know I've always been faithful" James exploded.  
  
Lily smiled sadly, "No James, I don't know. Ladies? Let us go."  
  
James fumed silently, "fine then, if she wants to go, she shall." Out loud he said to Sirius, "Go, and brew a love potion, when I see Lily asleep, I shall give it to her and when she wakes, she will fall madly in love with the first thing she sees. Hurry, someone approaches."  
  
Sirius ran off and James cast an invisibility spell on himself. "This way, I shall overhear their conversation." He muttered to himself.  
  
Into the glade ran Harry, with Ginny trailing after him. "Why are you following me? I'm not in love with you! Where is that git Malfoy and my beautiful Hermione? You said they'd be here. I'll kill that Malfoy with my bare hands. Go away! I don't want you here!"  
  
"I love you even more when you say that Harry! You can hit me, neglect me, ignore me, just let me follow you." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Don't force me. I can't even look at you."  
  
"And I am sick if I don't look at you."  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself, leaving Hogwarts? You could get expelled. Just leave, before I or something else hurts you!"  
  
"When I'm with you I'll be safe. Seeing your face makes me feel safe."  
  
"I'll run from you, I'll hide behind trees and bushes, and leave you with the wild animals."  
  
"No wild thing has a heart like yours Harry! Run if you want to, but I will follow you to the ends of the Earth if I have to."  
  
"I'm going now, don't you dare follow! I'll hex you if you come near me again!"  
  
Ginny paused, "Yes, I suppose you will Harry. Really Harry, you bring disgrace upon womanhood. We should be wooed, and were not meant to woo. But I'll follow you, and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well."  
  
Harry ran off, after a moment, Ginny pursued. When they had left, James lifted the invisibility spell from himself. A moment later, Sirius reappeared. "Here is the potion James."  
  
"Good," James replied, "I have another job for you, take some of this potion, and find a lad from Hogwarts. A sweet girl has fallen in love with this boy who rejects her. Smear this across his eyes while he is asleep, but careful, make sure the lady is nearby, so the first thing he sees will be her. You will know the boy by the Hogwarts robes he wears. I shall go and do the same with Lily."  
  
"Don't worry a bit James, I'll see that it is done." Sirius replied. With that, he ran into the wood to search for the man and his star-crossed lover.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know what some of you are going to say. How can Lily and James be alive? Why do Sirius and the girls serve them without question? Well let's just say that after Lily and James were killed, an ancient magic brought them back to life, but they don't remember their former lives, namely, Harry. Sirius, Cho, and some other girls are under a spell to serve them I guess. Thanx for reviewing! I'll have more up soon! 


	5. Act 2, Scene 2 Love looks not with the ...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though.  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
Lily stepped into her flower-covered bower with her attendants. She smiled softly to them and said, "Leave me for a while. I wish to take a brief rest."  
  
The girls, Cho, Lavender, Pavarti, Hannah, and Susan left quietly while Lily lay down on a bed of soft silk, in a moment, she was fast asleep. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, James stepped into the bower and smeared Lily's eyelids with the love potion. "When you awake, dear Lily," he said, "you will fall deeply in love with the first you see, whether it be human, beast, or monster."  
  
He crept softly out of the clearing and into the wood. As soon as he had gone, Draco and Hermione stepped into the clearing, oblivious to the fact that Lily was asleep right next to them. Lily and all of her things were invisible to mortal eyes.  
  
"Hermione, love, are you all right? I'm afraid we're lost. Maybe we should take a quick nap." Draco said.  
  
"That's a good idea, Draco. I'll sleep over here and you can find yourself somewhere to sleep." Hermione replied.  
  
Draco pouted, and drew Hermione into a tight embrace. "Why can't I sleep closer to you? You know I love to cuddle. It's so much warmer. How about here?" he chose a spot close to Hermione.  
  
"No Draco, not so close, please, sleep farther away." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? I'm your f***ing boyfriend for Merlin's Sake!" Draco exploded.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Draco, I love you. It's just that, well, I don't feel comfortable like this." Hermione beseeched him, tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco's looked softened. "Fine, Hermione. But just so you know," he pulled Hermione into a searing kiss, "I love you too." He cast a warming spell on the two of them and lay down.  
  
After the two lovebirds drifted into sleep, Sirius came sneaking from the shadows and walked over to Draco. Taking out the love potion, he smeared it on his eyelids and said, "When you awake, boy from Hogwarts, you will love the one you have treated so cruelly." He then disappeared into the forest.  
  
Harry and Ginny soon appeared, running and out of breath. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice Draco and Hermione asleep on the ground. "Harry, please stop running, I'm so tired." Ginny called out.  
  
"Don't follow me like this."  
  
"Would you really leave me alone in the dark and cold?"  
  
"You can stay and take a chance. I'm going on alone."  
  
Ginny sighed and sat down on a boulder to catch her breath. "I'm out of breath from this silly chasing. Hermione is truly lucky, to be able to look upon those emerald eyes without them shuddering in reply." Suddenly, she noticed Draco lying on the ground. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "Is he hurt or dead? Wake up Draco, if you're alive, wake up!"  
  
Draco stirred and sat up, looking straight at Ginny. "Of course I'll wake up Ginny, I would run through fire for your sake. Ginny, you're as pure and beautiful as the snow all around us, more so, in fact. Where is that Harry? I'll kill him!"  
  
"Don't say that Draco! Don't!" cried Ginny, not realizing his true intentions. "Even if he does love Hermione, Hermione still loves you. Don't go looking for trouble. Be happy with Hermione."  
  
"How can be happy with Hermione? I regret all the times I spent with her. I love you, Ginny, not Hermione. Who wouldn't choose you above her?"  
  
"Why are you saying this? How can you be so cruel to mock me like this? What have I done to you? I don't deserve this humiliation. Just because Harry doesn't give me a second glance doesn't give you the right to make fun of me! Goodbye, I really thought you were above this type of thing." Ginny ran away into the forest.  
  
"She didn't even notice Hermione lying here. Hermione, stay where you are, never come near me! Every fiber of my being is now dedicated to loving and honoring Ginny." He turned and followed Ginny.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Help me Draco! Help me!" Hermione cried, waking up from a nightmare. "Draco? Where are you? Tell me please, in the name of our love! Don't worry, love, I'll find you, no matter where you are." She ran off, leaving Lily alone in the clearing.  
  
  
  
A/N: I decided to make their speech a little more romantic and Shakespearean. That explains some of the romanticizing. 


	6. Act 3, Scene 1 Thou art translated!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though.  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"Thou art translated!"  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
Act 3  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
Into the glade where Lily still slept soundly, stumbled the troupe of actors, Ron very drunk indeed.  
  
"So, are we all here?" asked Ron, slurring his words together.  
  
"Yes we are, and on time too. Well then, here is a wonderful place to rehearse. All right, this patch of grass is going to be the stage, this thicket, our dressing room, and then we'll rehearse." Fred said.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, what is it?"  
  
"Well, there are a couple things that need to be changed in this play." Giggled Ron, "First, Pyramus has to draw a sword. Wouldn't that make the girls upset?"  
  
"By Merlin, Ron, the girls aren't that fragile okay? I think they can stand the image of you onstage with a plastic sword. But if it makes you happy, we'll include a prologue, telling the audience that we're not going to do any harm with the sword. How's that?" George smiled.  
  
"I guess that would work George." Said Fred reluctantly.  
  
Seamus piped up, "Won't the girls be scared of the lion?"  
  
"I sure will be scared." Dean sniggered.  
  
"Why don't we just have another prologue?" Neville suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea Neville," Ron said, "After all, there's no other animal as frightening as a lion. You could also give him a name and have him talk to the audience. For instance." Ron made his voice deep and like a lion (or so he thought) "Dear ladies, I entreat you not be afraid, not to tremble at my roar. For I am no lion, just an ordinary name. I am Neville Longbottom, of whom you all know."  
  
"Umm, I guess so Ron. But we still have some problems. Is there going to be a moon on Christmas night? After all, Pyramus and Thisbe have to meet by moonlight. It's an important part of the play. Quick! Look it up! Get a calendar, anything." Fred cried.  
  
George pulled a planner from his bag and quickly looked it up. "There's no moon that night Fred, it's a new moon. What will we do?"  
  
"We could have someone come in with a lantern and pretend to be the moonshine. Another thing, we have to have a wall, for the story requires a wall. Remember, Pyramus and Thisbe have to communicate through this wall, with only a small chink to help them. How in hell are we supposed to bring in a wall?" Fred muttered.  
  
"How about another person pretends to be the wall?" Seamus offered, "You'd have to put some plaster, or bricks over him to show that he's a 'wall'. And then he could his fingers in a V shape to represent the chink through which they could talk."  
  
"Well if we do that then we have nothing to worry about. Alright then, let's start rehearsing. Okay, Pyramus, say your lines. Then you can go into the thicket. We'll all do that, according to when your line is finished." Said Fred.  
  
As he was talking, Sirius entered unnoticed by the actors. "Who are these amateurs?" he wondered. "Why are they rehearsing so close to where the fairy Queen sleeps. Hmmm, they must be putting on a play. I guess I'll stay and listen. Perhaps I will get an opportunity to have a part in it also."  
  
Fred cleared his throat. "Speak Pyramus, Thisbe, come up here."  
  
Ron, playing Pyramus, said, "Thisbe, Thisbe, the flowers have odious sweet smells -"  
  
"Odorous, Ron, odorous." Fred prompted.  
  
"Odorous sweet smells," Ron corrected himself, "So has your breath, my dearest Thisbe dear. But listen! A voice! Stay here a little while, and by and by, to you I'll reappear." He left dramatically.  
  
"What a weird Pyramus." Sirius murmured. He suddenly smiled wickedly and followed Ron, bent on doing some mischief.  
  
"Is it my turn now?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, you have to, he only went off because he heard a noise. He'll be back." Fred replied.  
  
"Right then, ahem," George said. "Most radiant Pyramus, most lily-white of hue; of color like the red rose on triumphant briar, most lively lad, and also most lovely Jew; You faithful horse, that never seems to tire, I'll meet you, Pyramus, at Ninny's tomb."  
  
"Ninus's tomb man!" exploded Fred, "You can't even say that yet. It's your answer to Pyramus. You're saying all your lines at once, cues and all. Come on Ron, you've missed your part. "  
  
"Oh, you faithful horse, that never seems to tire." George repeated.  
  
Ron came in slowly and dramatically, seemingly unaware of the donkey's head that had replaced his. "If I were beautiful Thisbe," he paused, "If I were, beautiful Thisbe, I'd be yours alone.."  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Dean exclaimed. "What monster is this? Help! Help!"  
  
No one moved, they were so frightened. Suddenly, everyone ran out of the clearing except for Sirius and Ron. "Hey! Where're you going? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Sirius, laughing hysterically, ran off to follow the others, intending to scare them even more than they were. Ron stood there, dumbstruck. Suddenly Neville came running back. "Oh Merlin, Ron, you've been changed!" pointing at Ron's head.  
  
"What do you see Neville? Do you see an ass's head like yours?"  
  
Dean, terrified, ran away. Passing Fred in his frenzy to get away. Fred took one look at Ron and cried, "Good god Ron, what happened to you? You've been bewitched." He ran off too.  
  
"I see what's happening!" Ron shouted after him. "You're trying to make me look bad, make me look stupid, scare the hell out of me. It's not going to work. That's for sure. I'm not moving from this spot until they give up."  
  
Lily suddenly awoke, startled by Ron's shouts. "What angel wakes me from my flowery bed."  
  
Ron continued to be unaware of Lily's presence until she came right behind him and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Please speak to me again, gentle mortal. Your voice is so wonderfully melodic, it sounds almost like a song. You're so handsome, so strong, you fascinate me. You compel me to declare that I'm in love with you, at first sight."  
  
Ron looked at her puzzled, and said, "I don't think you have any reason to say that ma'am, of course, reason and love don't exactly go together much. Some people don't even connect the two together."  
  
"You are as wise as you are handsome!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I don't really think so," Ron replied nonchalantly, "If I really had brains, I would be trying to get out of this forest."  
  
"Don't go," Lily cried, "Out of this wood do not desire to go; thou shalt remain here, whether thou wilt or no. I am a spirit of no common rate; The summer still doth tend upon my state, And I do love thee; therefore, go with me. I'll give you anything you desire, my ladies will attend to you, they'll give you whatever you need. Girls? Come here."  
  
Cho, Lavender, Pavarti, Hannah, and Susan approached slowly, "What is it, milady?" They asked.  
  
"Take care of this man, look to his every need. If you disobey him, the consequences will not be good." Lily ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen." The girls replied. "We will most certainly take care of him."  
  
Ron smiled, "All this attention for me?"  
  
  
  
A/N: I added a little poem towards the end of this scene. I think it could do well for a spell, making Ron stay with Lily. I know that a Ron/Lily ship is kinda weird, but, that's how the story goes. Well TTFN!!! Review, review, review! 


	7. Act 3, Scene 2 Lord what fools these mo...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though.  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"Lord, what fools these mortals be!"  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
In a different part of the forest, James paced impatiently, waiting for Sirius. When Sirius appeared, James asked quickly, "What happened Sirius? Did everything go as planned?"  
  
"Yes it did, my king. Lily is deeply in love with a horrible monster. A group of amateur play actors were rehearsing near her sacred bower. So I took one aside and transformed his head into one of a donkey's. The other's cried bloody murder and ran away. When Lily awoke, she fell head-over-heels with the ass."  
  
"A better outcome could not have been planned. But have you bewitched the boy from Hogwarts as I told you to?"  
  
"Yes I did," Sirius replied, "I found him asleep with a girl nearby. He wouldn't be able to miss seeing her when he woke up."  
  
As he spoke, Harry and Hermione came through the trees. "Take cover," James said, "This is the lad that I spoke of."  
  
"That is the girl," said Sirius, puzzled, "But that is not the boy."  
  
James quickly covered them in an invisibility spell. "Why do you continue to reject me Hermione? I love you so." Harry said, "Save those hard words for your enemies."  
  
"Right now I'm only scolding you Harry, if you don't tell me where Draco is right now, I will hex you to oblivion! If you've killed him, kill me too! He and I were as faithful to each other as the sun and day. He would never have left me. How dare you tell me such lies? You must have done something to him. Why else would you look so guilty and grim?"  
  
"The victim would certainly look as I do now," Harry cried, "stabbed through the heart by your cruelty. But you, you stay as bright and clear as the snow around us."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject!" Hermione shrieked shrilly, "This has absolutely nothing to do with my Draco! Please Harry, why won't you give him back to me?"  
  
The distress on her face almost broke his heart, but he kept a blank face, "I'd rather kill him and give him to Fang for tea."  
  
Hermione was stunned, "How can you say that you bastard?! Does that mean you hurt him then? Did you ambush him while he was asleep? You monster!"  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand. I didn't hurt Draco, I haven't even seen him. For all I know, he could be anywhere."  
  
"Then tell me he's alright." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Even if I did, what good would it do?" Harry sighed. "What would I get in return?"  
  
"The privilege of never seeing me again. Don't come near me again, whether Draco is dead or not." She then turned her back on him and fled into the trees.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I'd better not follow her when she's this mad." He thought, "It's been made even worse by lack of sleep. I'm so tired myself, I could fall asleep right here in this snowdrift. Perhaps I should take a quick nap before looking for her again." After casting a warming spell, he lay down in the snow drift and fell asleep, the snow swirling gently around him.  
  
James and Sirus shed the invisibility spell, contrasting sharply against the white snow. "What did you do this time Sirius? You've got it all wrong! You gave the potion to the wrong man. The one genuinely in love. Your bungling has now complicated matters even more." James sighed dejectedly, "Look around the forest again, until you find a girl name Ginny, from Hogwarts, a very love sick girl. Convince her into following you back here, I'll give him the potion before she arrives."  
  
"Okay, okay," Sirius said, "I'll be back soon."  
  
James took out the little bottle of potion and smeared some onto Harry's eyelids. "This time, boy, you will love the one you were meant to love."  
  
After applying the potion, James sat back and waited for Sirius. Within moments, he came rushing in. "James!" He cried, "here comes Ginny, but she is followed by the other boy. What shall we do?"  
  
"Do nothing, Sirius, the commotion they make will be sure to wake him up." James replied. They concealed themselves with a spell again and stood at a distance to watch.  
  
"Why do you think I love you mockingly Ginny?" Draco asked. "Every time I pledge my love, you scorn me and I weep. Why do these feelings make you feel as if I'm humiliating you? I have done nothing wrong, unless it is a crime to love."  
  
"You're getting smarter all the time Draco," Ginny said, "but you still won't give up. I already know your stupid game. Stop pledging your false love to me, give it to Hermione, your true love."  
  
"I don't know what made me swear my love to her in the beginning."  
  
"It seems you don't know now either, after all, you are giving her up."  
  
"Harry doesn't love you Ginny, he loves her." Draco cried.  
  
In the wake of Draco's shout, Harry jerked awake. He turned and saw Ginny standing there. Staring at her as if seeing her for the first time he said, "Oh Ginny, my beautiful Ginny. You're beauty astounds me, how lovely are your eyes, your lips. Your skin, the snow around cannot begin to compare to your flawless and silky smooth skin. You're heavenly, divine and unique."  
  
"I can' t believe this!" Ginny exclaimed, "You are both teasing me and making me look stupid. If you two had manners, you wouldn't be hurting me like this. Why are you treating me like this? Both of you professing your love to me, when you should be enemies, fighting over Hermione's hand. But you band together, just to mock me. How could two men like you become so spiteful and petty as to treat me like this?"  
  
"Harry, stop tormenting poor Ginny," said Draco, "You are in love with Hermione. Both of us know this. So, right here, right now, I surrender Hermione to you. Why don't you give me Ginny. I love her, and I will until I die."  
  
Ginny was growing impatient, "You're both wasting your time!"  
  
"Draco, you can keep Hermione, I don't want her. Even if I did love her, all trace of that love is now gone. My heart only stayed with her for a little while, now it has been returned back to Ginny."  
  
"Ginny, it's not true!" Draco said.  
  
"Look Draco, here comes your loved one." Harry said maliciously.  
  
Sure enough, Hermione came through the trees to where they were all standing. "Draco! I've been looking for you all night. Where did you go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't a man go if his love compels him to?" Draco said.  
  
"And who would lead you away from me Draco?"  
  
"Ginny, of course, who else? I love her, with all my heart and soul. She is more beautiful than the moon and stars combined. Why are you following me? I left you for a reason you know."  
  
"You can't be saying this Draco! This isn't true." Hermione cried.  
  
Ginny seethed, "I see how it is Hermione! All of you have decided to play a trick on me. All you want to do is spite me. How insulting, Hermione. Are you a part of this conspiracy too? After all of the secrets we've told each other? You're like a sister to me. Would you forget this long and dear friendship two join immature boys in their little game? I really thought that you were above this. Why do you scorn me so?"  
  
Hermione, shocked, said, "I'm not scorning you, Ginny dear, it seems that you are scorning me!"  
  
"Well haven't you told Draco to follow me around this entire forest, all the while praising my looks, complimenting my figure? And what made Harry, who used to kick me around like a dog, start calling me precious, heavenly, divine and unique? Why would he say such things to someone he hates? And why does Draco turn away your love, which is so precious to him, and offer his to me? None of this would have happened if you didn't give them permission and your consent. I see what your plan was. You, so smothered in love, decided to make fun of me, a miserable, loving, but not loved in return, girl. I don't see how you could be so cruel."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Ginny!"  
  
"Of course you don't," Ginny snorted, "You wouldn't reveal that you have been tricking me after all this time would be. Go ahead. Pretend to be serious. Make faces at me behind my back, keep up this oh-so-funny joke. Maybe if you had some sense of pity or compassion you wouldn't do such a thing to me. But as it is, I must go. So goodbye to you. I suppose it's partially my fault but my leaving will put it to right."  
  
"Don't go Ginny dear," Draco begged. "Listen to me and my reasons for you to stay. My love, my soul, my life!"  
  
"It stopped being funny a long time ago Draco" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Darling, don't tease her like this," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"If you can't persuade him Hermione, I'll make him understand." Harry said, pulling out his wand.  
  
"You won't make me do anything Harry, no more than she can persuade me. Your threats have no effect on me. Ginny, I'll say it again, please don't go. I love you, I swear upon my life that I do. I would fight anyone to the death if they said that I didn't love you."  
  
Harry growled menacingly, "I love her more than you do!"  
  
"Oh really? Then come with me and prove it."  
  
"All right then Draco, wizards duel, let's get it over with."  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and held on with all her might. "Draco, how is this whole thing going to end?"  
  
"Get off of me woman!" Draco cried, all the while trying to escape.  
  
"Oh yes, Draco, pretend to get away. Act like you would follow, but stay put. You are nothing but a coward." Harry sneered.  
  
Draco, unable to disentangle himself from Hermione's grasp said, "Let me go you horrible creature! Before I curse you off!"  
  
"Love, why have you turned so nasty?" Hermione sobbed. "Why this sudden change?"  
  
"Am I your love Hermione? Why would I be your love? Go away!"  
  
"You must be joking! Please, tell me your joking!" Hermione pleaded, still hanging onto Draco.  
  
Ginny, still convinced that it was all an act said scathingly, "Yes, he is pretending, and so are you."  
  
"Harry," Draco shouted, "my challenge still stands! Will you fight or not?"  
  
"I would certainly duel with you Draco, That is, if you can free yourself from the grip of the girl behind you."  
  
"What do you want me to do Harry? Hurt her? I could never do that. Even if I hate her, no gentleman should treat a lady in such way."  
  
Hermione stepped back, eyes full of unshed tears, "What's this? You really think you can hurt me more than you already have. Nothing you could do would hurt me more thank you hating me. But I don't understand. I'm still Hermione. You're still Draco. What changed? You loved me before, but now you hate me. Are you joking or telling the truth?"  
  
"Yes, I'm telling the truth." Draco said, "And I never want to see you again. So why don't you give up? I have nothing to say to you besides this, I hate you and I love Ginny. Get over it!"  
  
"How could this happen to me," Hermione wept, turning to Ginny, "It's all your fault Ginny! You turned my love against me, stole his heart and selfishly made it yours."  
  
"That's really rich Hermione! Don't you have any modesty, no womanly shame? Do you really think I would do that? Shame on you, you little puppet!"  
  
"Puppet? Puppet you say? Oh, so that's how you want to play it. Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't give you the right to compare our heights. You probably think it's your height that has drawn Draco and Harry to you. You think they hate my shortness. I'm not that small am I? At least my hands can reach my wand!"  
  
She leapt forward, preparing to fight, but was suddenly held back by Draco and Harry, who dug their heels into the slippery snow to keep a hold of her.  
  
Ginny, now very frightened, said, "Guys, please tease me and joke about me, but don't let her hex me. I'm not as quick as her. She would curse me before I had time to pull out my wand. But you two probably think she's a perfect match for me since she's so small."  
  
"Small again? Did you really say that?"  
  
"Hermione, don't be mad at me. I've always loved you like a sister, always kept your secrets. The only wrong I ever did you was to tell Harry of your secret meeting. And I only did this out of love for Harry. After I told him, he followed you into this forest, and I followed him. He has scolded me and threatened me, so if you'll just let me leave, I'll go back to the school and never bother you again. Just let me go."  
  
"Well go then, what's stopping you Ginny?" Hermione spat.  
  
"My foolish heart that I am leaving behind."  
  
"With Draco?"  
  
"No, with Harry."  
  
Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's arms, "Don't worry Ginny, she won't hurt you."  
  
"No indeed she won't" Harry agreed. "Especially with me protecting you, dear Ginny."  
  
"You protecting her! I think it is me who protects her! Besides, Hermione is not holding me back now, so follow me, if you dare, and we'll see who has the right to have Ginny."  
  
They pulled out their wands and ran into the trees. Hermione whirled around and spoke to Ginny, "You, this is all your fault." Ginny began to edge toward the trees. "Oh no you don't," Hermione said, but it was too late, Ginny had begun running after the two boys, yelling over her shoulder, "I can't trust you, I'm not staying with you any longer. Your hands and wits may be sharper, but my legs are longer to run away." She soon disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
Hermione looked after her, mouth open in disbelief, "I'm astonished. I don't know what to think." And she ran after her.  
  
After all four had left, James and Sirius emerged from the shadows. "A fine mess you've made this time!"  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness," Sirius said sarcastically, "if I made a mistake. Didn't you tell me that the boy would be wearing Hogwarts robes? I followed your orders exactly because I bewitched a boy from Hogwarts. I'm actually glad this happened, I think that their fighting was immensely entertaining."  
  
"Well, I suppose it was pretty funny," James admitted, "But we still have to fix this problem. Since the two are looking for a place to fight, follow them, and confuse them. Cloud their vision with fog, impair their judgment so that they never meet. And when they lie down, exhausted, put this potion on Draco's eyelids. It will remove all former enchantments. When he wakes, this whole thing will feel like but a dream to him. Then, the four young lovers will return to Hogwarts much happier. As for me, I will go and set my queen free from the spell she is under and remove the hideous monster."  
  
"I completely agree James," said Sirius. "But we must work quickly, night is almost over. Lord what fools these mortals be! To fall in and out of love so quickly and surely."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know there's supposed to be more in this scene but it was already so long and I'm really tired because my computer crashed and I had to write this whole scene over again. I also lost the next few scenes so they might not be up for a while. But till then, toodle-oo! 


	8. Act 4, Scene 1 Cupid is a knavish lad, ...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though...  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"Cupid is a knavish lad,  
  
Thus to make poor females mad."  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
Act 4  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
Draco crashed into the undergrowth, clutching his wand in his hand. "Where are you Harry? You coward! Say something!"  
  
Sirius, following close behind him, said in Harry's voice, "Here I am, scoundrel, with my wand drawn and ready. Where are you hiding?"  
  
"I am right here," Draco shouted, "I'm coming!"  
  
"Then follow me," came the reply, "to better fighting grounds."  
  
Draco followed the direction of the voice into the forest. Within seconds of his departure, Harry appeared. "Speak again Draco! Don't run away like the coward you are! Where have you disappeared to? Are you hiding in some bush? Just waiting to ambush me?" He began prodding bushes with his wand.  
  
Just then, Sirius said, in Draco's voice, "Ha! I'm not hiding in some bush. Are you trying to pick a fight with them and not me coward? Come on you chicken, I'll beat you with a twig. There's no use in drawing my wand against you."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry sneered, in a very Draco way, "So you are here then."  
  
"Follow my voice," Draco said, "we won't duel here."  
  
Harry ran after the voice quickly, wand raised high. Draco soon reentered the clearing. "Where did he go this time? He stays in front of me but never appears. I feel as if I'm going in circles. Curse him! He seems to be so much more quick-footed than I am. I follow him fast, but he runs faster. I've been running so hard I feel hot despite this winter weather. But since there's no use following him right now, I'll lay down and go to sleep. When the day comes, I'll find him and avenge myself." After a furtive glance around him, Draco pulled his cloak tight around him and fell asleep.  
  
Not far away, Harry was still following Draco's voice. He ran back into the clearing, not even noticing his surroundings or Draco lying on the ground. He stopped, bent over nearly double, gasping for breath. "Hold on, wait for me, if you dare." Harry shouted, "I know very well the reason for you running around in front of me. You're afraid to fight. You're afraid to stand your ground, even afraid to turn and look me in the face. Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm right over here fool, or are you blind?"  
  
"Oh I see how it is, you're mocking me. You'll pay for this, but not until the day, when I can see the terror on your face when we fight. You can run now, but weariness is forcing me to stretch out on this cold ground. But don't worry, I'll catch up to you in the morning." He lay on the ground and the air soon filled with his soft snores.  
  
Ginny soon stumbled in, "Oh, I'm so tired. This has been such a tedious and long night. I wish the morning would come. I want the sun to comfort me from the east, so I can find my way back to Hogwarts and forget these people who hate me. If only sleep could release me from my sorrow." Soon, she too had cast a warming spell and fallen into deep sleep.  
  
Sirius watched them impatiently, "Still only three? Where is the fourth one? Oh here she comes, weary and sad. Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad."  
  
Hermione came into the clearing, gasping and clutching a stitch in her side. "I've never been so tired, never so sad. I'm soaking wet from the snow, torn by the branches, weary from running so fast. No, I have to go on, I have to find Draco and set things right. But I can't, I'm so tired. I suppose it wouldn't make a difference if I just took a tiny nap, only a few minutes. Oh dash it all, might as well sleep till sunrise. I hope the heavens will bless Draco, if he and Harry intend to duel." Within seconds, she was crumpled on the ground, lost in her dreams.  
  
Sirius came out from the bushes where he was hiding. After brushing the snow from his body and hair, he took out the little vial of potion. Kneeling by Draco, he spread it on his eyes and said, "When you awake, boy, you'll love the one you were meant to love, and everyone shall have who they truly desire."  
  
He stood and left the lovers sleeping peacefully in the snow. "I wonder where James has got to." He thought to himself.  
  
James had followed Lily and Ron into a secluded grove, invisible of course. Lily's attendants, Lavender, Pavarti, Hannah, and Susan, had made up a beautiful bed of rare and fragrant flowers. "Now love," Lily cooed, "Is there anything you need? If there is, don't hesitate to ask. My ladies will fetch you anything. Come sit, and I will kiss your beautiful long ears."  
  
"Hmmm..." Ron said, "I suppose I could use something to eat. Maybe some fruit, or hay, or oats"  
  
Lily looked at Lavender pointedly and said, "You heard the man, go find some!"  
  
"Right away ma'am!" Lavender squeaked, before running off to search for the food.  
  
"Is there anything else you'd like, my darling?" Lily said gently.  
  
"I suppose I could use with some sleep, I'm very, very tired."  
  
"Faeries, leave us!" Lily cried, "Sleep, dear, and I will hold you tenderly in my arms."  
  
The faeries crept out silently as Lily and Ron fell into a deep slumber. As they slept, Sirius came and joined James. "Ah there you are Sirius," said James amusedly, "Do you see this sweet sight? I'm almost beginning to feel sorry for her in her infatuation. I think I shall remove the enchantment now. You do have the counter-potion, don' t you?"  
  
"Yes I do." Sirius replied, handing it to James.  
  
James took the potion and spread it on Lily's eyes. "Now you will no longer love the one beside you. Awake, my beautiful queen!"  
  
Lily yawned and sat up. When she saw James, her face lit up with a smile. "Oh, my James! What dreams I had! I dreamt that I was in love with a donkey!"  
  
James smiled, "There lies your loved one..." Pointing to Ron.  
  
Lily took one look at the ass's head and shuddered, "How could such a thing happen? I think he's repulsive now."  
  
"Don't fret, love." James reassured her. "Sirius, take off his head.  
  
Sirius complied, lifting the enchantment off of Ron, revealing his bright red hair, and giving him a strong sleeping potion. With another flick of his wand, soft music filled the clearing. James turned to Lily, "Shall we dance?"  
  
"I would be delighted." Lily replied, blushing softly.  
  
"Now we are back together, Lily, my love. And we shall never part again."  
  
At that moment, the sun began to rise, turning the banks of snow into shimmering blankets of diamonds. "Let us go, Lily" James said, leading Lily out of the clearing.  
  
Sirius smiled, happy that his friends had reconciled. Suddenly, he remembered the four lovers lying in the next clearing. He stole back into the clearing and watched as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Arthur Weasley stepped into it. "What's this?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle evident in his eye. "Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco? All in the same clearing without killing each other?"  
  
"What's going on Dumbledore?" Mr. Weasley asked vehemently, "Why is my daughter lying in the same company as this filth?" Filth meaning Draco.  
  
Dumbledore knelt down and shook each person awake. They yawned sleepily as they slowly registered the sight of the three adults looking down at them. Dumbledore smiled kindly and said, "Well, Valentines Day is a long way off. Why are you pairing off now?"  
  
The four looked around them and discovered with embarrassment that they had unconsciously moved so that Ginny was in Harry's arms, while Draco had been hugging Hermione to him tightly. They blushed bright crimson but remained stuck together like moss on a tree. Draco began to speak, "Well, Professor Dumbledore, I'm not quite sure how I got here. I think," He paused, unsure, before remembering, "That's right. I came here with Hermione. We were going to sneak into the forest and um...talk." But the guilty look on his face immediately proved that he had planned to do more than talking.  
  
Arthur was livid, "Did you hear that Dumbledore? Did you hear what he said? He would have done something to her. Harry, aren't you going to do something. He would have stolen Hermione from you."  
  
"Actually sir," Harry said quickly," Ginny had already told me about their reasons for coming here. I followed them but then, something came over me and my love for Hermione melted away like the snow. Now, the only girl I love, the only girl I'll ever love is Ginny."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "There must be an amusing story behind this Harry. Perhaps we should go back to the school and hear about all of it. Arthur, I think you should withdraw that statement about Hermione not being with Draco. After all, they are in love. Why don't we go back to the school now. Tomorrow we can all celebrate Christmas. Come, let us go."  
  
They all stood and began walking in the direction of the castle. Harry, looking pensive, said thoughtfully, "It all seems like a dream now. I can't even remember what happened."  
  
Hermione agreed, "Everything seems so out of focus. I feel as if I'm seeing everything double."  
  
"Are you sure we're awake?" Ginny said dreamily, "After all, Harry says he's mine now. But somehow it doesn't seem like he's mine."  
  
"But it musn't have been a dream," Draco reasoned, "Wasn't Dumbledore here? Didn't he tell us to follow?"  
  
"Yes, and my father was here too" Ginny said.  
  
"And McGonagall" said Hermione.  
  
"And they told us to follow them back to the school." Harry said firmly. "We must be awake."  
  
Laughing, the four lovers followed the professors back to the school.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the clearing, Ron awoke with a start. "When my cue comes, call me and I'll enter! My next cue should be 'Most fair Pyramus'" He yawned loudly. "Hold on! Where is everyone? Fred? George? Dean? Seamus? Neville? I can't believe this! They snuck out on me and left me here asleep. Although I had a most wonderful dream. I thought a beautiful redheaded angel had fallen in love with me. Ah well, the dream is over. Maybe I should write a poem about it. And we could incorporate it into the celebration. I'll recite it after Thisbe dies. Wait a tick, bugger, how am I going to get back to the school?"  
  
He stood and ran out of the clearing, and by sheer dumb luck, managed to find his way back to the castle.  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!! I finally got it up!!!! I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting... but I hope you like this scene!!!! Au revoir! ^.^ 


	9. Act 4, Scene 2 A paramour is, God bless...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though...  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"You must say 'paragon'.  
  
A paramour is, God bless us,  
  
A thing of nought"  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
"Where is he????" Fred thundered, pacing around the Gryffindor common room feverishly. "Christmas is tomorrow and we still don't have the play right! Have you checked the dorms Dean?"  
  
"Yeah I have...but there's no sign of him" Dean said apologetically.  
  
George groaned and sat down heavily in an armchair, "If he doesn't show, then the play is ruined for sure! We'll have to cancel it!"  
  
"That's true, George," Seamus agreed, "No one else in Hogwarts is stupid enough for that role." (A/N: SORRY RON!!!!!)  
  
"He's practically a paramour of stupid" Fred sniggered.  
  
"You mean 'paragon'. A paramour is, God bless us, a naughty sort of man." George said in mock astonishment.  
  
Laughing hysterically, none of the so-called actors noticed Neville climbing through the portrait hole. His next sentence though, caught their attention immediately. "Guys!" he yelled, "Dumbledore just came back from the forest and he found Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco in there. They're not even getting a detention, but they're going to get to sit at the high table tomorrow."  
  
"That's not fair!" Seamus pouted, "we, as the actors, should be able to sit at the high table." He then began ranting on about all the reasons why he (not they) should be allowed to sit at the high table.  
  
Ron chose that exact moment to enter, shouting, "THANKS A LOT GUYS!!!! Leaving me outside in the bitter cold! Hmmmph."  
  
"RON!!!" they shouted, "You're back! Now we can get our play going again!"  
  
"But first," Ron said, "I have a story to tell you. But I'm not going to. Because you guys ditched me in the middle of the forest."  
  
"Oh come Ron," Dean wheedled, "Let's hear it, old chap."  
  
"Mum's the word." Ron smiled, "But I will tell you this, Dumbledore wants us to go down to the Great Hall to rehearse for him tomorrow morning. Now, away we go! Away!"  
  
Laughing maniacally, he led the way up to the dormitories.  
  
  
  
A/N: ARRGGHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE THIS SCENE!!!! It's so short but it killed me!!!! I'm really sorry about all the Ron-bashing, but it was either this or the guys praising his fine looks and smarts (yeah right). Well...I hope you like it...I sure didn't. ~. ~ 


	10. Act 5, Scene 1 If we shadows have offen...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wish I could own Draco though...  
  
  
  
~*A Midwinter Night's Dream*~  
  
"If we shadows have offended,  
  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
  
That you have but slumbered here,  
  
While these visions did appear."  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
-William Shakespeare-  
  
  
  
Act 5  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
The four young lovers stood guiltily in front on Professors Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. Mcgonagall smiled at them reassuringly, then turned to Dumbledore sharply, "What they tell us is strange Albus. Do you really believe them?"  
  
"Often Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It is the normal things that we cannot believe and the strange ones that we do."  
  
"That is true Albus, their story does tie into the old prophecy."  
  
Hermione looked at her curiously, "What prophecy professor?"  
  
Mcgonagall sighed, "A long time ago, there was a seer who foresaw that four lovers would be lost in a forest before the eve of the birth of Christ to discover their true love. The actual words of the seer are lost, but the story lived on in the scrolls and papers of ancient historians."  
  
"So you're saying," Ginny said slowly, "That we are the four in the prophecy?"  
  
"It is very possible, Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled. "But we shall never know. Now, if you please, we must begin to get ready for the feast tomorrow. Severus?"  
  
"Right here, Albus."  
  
"Good, do you know who's giving the entertainment tonight? I'm afraid my mind is so full of thoughts that one just slipped away." He peered at Harry and gave a small wink.  
  
Snape scowled, "The Weasley brothers and some of their Gryffindor buddies are putting on an ancient Greek play, Pyramus and Thisbe. When Mr. Weasley told me about it he called it the "Long short play about young Pyramus and his lover Thisbe: very tragical comedy". Hmmmph... comical tragedy? Long and short? Sounds like an oxymoron if I ever heard one."  
  
"Ah yes, that's right, I'm supposed to supervise their rehearsal tomorrow morning."  
  
"Albus, you can't be serious! I watched this "play", and it was the worst I had ever seen. They have absolutely no talent!"  
  
"All the more reason to see them Severus, it'll give us a good laugh. Well, I think we should all get to bed. After all, we have quite a busy day tomorrow."  
  
The next day, the Great Hall was filled with decorators, house elves, and teachers all scurrying around frantically trying to finish setting everything up. Under the Great Hall, the house elves were cooking up a storm. Hermione was about to protest until Draco took her aside and after laying a burningly passionate kiss on her said, "'Mione, darling, leave them alone. They just love cooking."  
  
After that, Hermione went on her happy way, not complaining or scolding once. Harry looked amazed. "What's gotten into her?"  
  
Ginny giggled, pecked him on the cheek and said, "What do you think, Harry? Draco of course!"  
  
Harry smiled at her and tweaked her nose. "You silly."  
  
Hermione and Draco laughed uproariously and the rest of the day passed without any event, unless you count Colin and Dennis Creevey setting a Christmas tree on fire while trying to get a picture of Ginny and Harry snogging an event.  
  
That night, as the students stepped into the hall, they let out a collective gasp. Every inch of the Great Hall was covered in festoons of holly, shimmering icicles, golden snowflakes, and of course, Flitwick's favorite, multicolored shining faeries. In the middle of the Hall, with the tables arranged around it, was a huge platform stage. To make it even more spectacular, Dumbledore had cast a spell to make it change colors every 10 minutes. Gold and scarlet, then silver and green, then blue and bronze, then yellow and black...well, you get the gist of it.  
  
As the students were digging voraciously into their dinner, Fred came onto the stage. Forks and knives hardly paused as their owners looked up at Fred, who had begun to speak. "Ahem...I will be serving as the prologue for the play, Pyramus and Thisbe. Here we go." He began to read from a piece of parchment, completely ignoring the punctuation.  
  
"If we should give offense, it's our intent.  
  
That you should, we come not to offend,  
  
But only to show our skill. That's what is meant,  
  
That is the real beginning of our end.  
  
Take it, therefore, we're here because of spite.  
  
We haven't come intending you to please,  
  
Our real aim is. All for your delight,  
  
We are not here. That you should have no ease,  
  
The actors are at hand; by what they show  
  
You'll know the plot - or all you need to know."  
  
Harry leaned over to whisper into Ginny's ear, "That made absolutely no sense at all. He's said it all in one, as if it was a full meal for a starving man."  
  
Ginny giggled, "You're right, he sounds like a broken record."  
  
Just then, the other "actors" appeared through a trapdoor in the floor. Fred brought each of them forth and introduced them. "This here," pointing to Ron, "is the hero of our play, Pyramus."  
  
Ron grinned and bared his nonexistent muscles.  
  
"Some hero." Draco muttered as Ginny poked him sharply with her elbow.  
  
"Be nice" she hissed good naturedly.  
  
George then came forth, dressed in a very large, white, toga-like dress and a yellow wig. Peals of laughter issued from the crowd as he began to speak in a horrible, overly-high falsetto. "I am the most beautiful and gracious Thisbe."  
  
After George, Seamus, covered with plaster and stone in a weak attempt to make him resemble anything like a wall, stepped up. "I am to play the wall, and with my hands," he made a triangular shape with his fingers, "I shall make the chink that the lovers talk through."  
  
Dean then began to speak, waving around the lantern that he carried in his hand, "And I am the moonshine, by which the lovers meet at night." Then, pointing at thin air, "this is my dog and my bush."  
  
Finally, Fred pushed Neville forward. Poor Neville was dressed in a too- small children's lion costume. He was shaking and playing with his tail nervously. "I-I-I am th-the lion... wh-who will k-k-k-kill...no, I mean seem to kill Th-thisbe."  
  
"Well that was pointless," Snape snorted, "They just told us the whole story. We won't need to see the play any more."  
  
"I wonder if Neville is to speak again." Harry wondered.  
  
"He must, Potter," Draco drawled, "After all, a lion must be able to speak if so many asses can."  
  
In the meantime, all the actors had left the stage except for Seamus, the wall. He stood there, fidgeting for a minute and then held his hands in front of him in the shape of a chink. He then spoke, "I am the wall that brought two young lovers together, and with this chink," indicating his fingers, "were able to converse in secret."  
  
"Don't you think a real wall would have spoken better?" Ginny said incredulously.  
  
"On the contrary, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled, "I think it is the most intelligent dividing wall I have ever heard."  
  
"Ssshh," Draco said, "Ron, I mean Pyramus has come onstage.  
  
Dramatically, with all he had, Ron spoke, "Oh wall, have you any news of my beloved Thisbe? You wall, who stand between myself and my love."  
  
"He's talking to a wall," Hermione sighed, "He's truly lost it."  
  
On stage, Ron bent over, looking into the chink. "Stupid, idiot wall! Thisbe is not there!"  
  
"I think the wall, having intelligence, should swear back." Said Professor Mcgonagall amusedly.  
  
"Excuse me, professor Mcgonagall," Ron said, stepping out of his role for a moment. "'Thisbe is not there' is Thisbe's cue. She'll come out now and I'm supposed to spy on her. You'll see it in just a second. See, here she comes."  
  
George came back onto the stage. "Oh wall, you've often heard my moans, for separating Pyramus and me. My cherry lips have often kissed your stones; your stones, with lime and hair bound up in thee."  
  
Ron answered back, rushing to the wall. "I see a voice! I'll go now to the chink, to see if I can hear my Thisbe's face. Thisbe!"  
  
"My love! You are my love, I think?  
  
"Think what you like, your true love I embrace! And like Limander I am faithful still."  
  
"And I like Helen, till the Fates me kill."  
  
"Not Shafalus to Procrus was so true."  
  
"As Shafalus to Procus, I to you."  
  
"Oh kiss me, Thisbe, through the hole of this vile wall." Ron put his lips to Seamus's fingers. George too bent over, a look of pure disgust on his face as he pressed his lips to Seamus's hand.  
  
"Seamus looks as if he's about to faint." Laughed Harry.  
  
"I kiss the wall's hole, not your lips at all." George said loudly, all the while thinking "THANK GOD!!!"  
  
"Will you at Ninny's tomb meet me straightaway?"  
  
From underneath the stage (A/N: all the actors went under the stage after the play began) came a strangled cry. "NINUS'S TOMB YOU PRAT!!!! NOT NINNY!!!!"  
  
"Come life or death, I'll go without delay." George continued gallantly. The two "lovers" then left the stage.  
  
Seamus then spoke again, "Thus have I, as the wall, performed my part. So having done, the wall can now depart."  
  
"That was the silliest stuff I have ever heard!" Hermione huffed. "They positively butchered it!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione," Ginny said soothingly, "Even the best actors are only shamming, so the worst can't be any worse, if aided by the imagination."  
  
"It must be your imagination then, not theirs!"  
  
"Oh be quiet! The lion and the moonshine are coming."  
  
Up on the stage, Neville was standing stiff as a board, frightened eyes peering at the audience. He swallowed noisily and muttered too quickly,  
  
"You, ladies, whose gentle hearts do fear  
  
the smallest monstrous mouse that creeps on floor,  
  
may now, perhaps, both quake and tremble here  
  
when Lion rough in wildest rage does roar.  
  
So know that I, Neville Longbottom, confess,  
  
it's a fierce Lion I am, not a lioness.  
  
If I should enter with a lion's roar  
  
My life would not be worth a single straw."  
  
"A very noble and gentle beast, with a tender conscience." Dumbledore nodded approvingly.  
  
"The beastliest actor I ever saw, professor." Mcgonagall smiled.  
  
"A lion eh? Might as well be the Cowardly Lion!" added Ginny.  
  
Hermione was livid, "he makes us girls sound like quivering, witless idiots! Gentle hearts! I'll give him gentle hearts!!!"  
  
No one dared to try and persuade her otherwise.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean held up his lantern and yelled, "This lantern represents the crescent moon."  
  
"Why is he yelling?" Harry asked, wincing and pressing her hands over his ears.  
  
"He thinks we can't hear him." Draco replied.  
  
"This lantern represents the crescent moon," Dean shouted again, "and I am the Man in the Moon, so it would seem."  
  
Snape frowned, "That doesn't make any sense... if he's the Man in the Moon, shouldn't he be in the lantern?"  
  
"He can't," Harry explained, "there's a candle inside."  
  
Dean was still yelling, "All I've got to say is to tell you that this lantern is the Moon. I'm the Man in the Moon. This thorn-bush is my thorn- bush. This dog is my dog!" Gesturing wildly, he was finally pulled into the trapdoor by Seamus and Fred and was soon replaced by a smiling, and much more soft-spoken Fred.  
  
"Methinks all of them should be in the lantern, don't you?" Draco smirked.  
  
George soon reappeared on the stage. "This is old Ninny's tomb. Where is my love?"  
  
Fred had turned bright red and muttered, "Ninus's tomb, Ninus's tomb, bugger, they'll never get it."  
  
Then, the members of the high table noticed Neville stumbling onstage. He gave a frightened squeak then tottered forward. After taking a deep breath, he let out a deafening roar. George, ran off the stage in real fear then ran back to throw a scarf back.  
  
"Who knew Neville could be so loud?" Ginny wondered, completely stunned.  
  
"Well roared lion!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Well run Thisbe!" Hermione cried, giggling madly.  
  
"Well shone Moon!" Mcgonagall applauded, "Indeed, he shines very gracefully."  
  
Neville got down on all fours and sniffed the scarf vigorously and scuttled quickly off of the stage. Soon after, Ron appeared again.  
  
In the grandest fashion, with elaborate gestures, he said spectacularly,  
  
"Sweet Moon, I thank you for your sunny beams.  
  
I thank you, Moon, for shining now so bright,  
  
For by your gracious, golden, glittering, gleams  
  
I hope of faithful Thisbe to catch sight."  
  
He paused and saw Thisbe's scarf lying on the ground. Slowly, he stumbled over and picked it up.  
  
"But stay! Oh spite!  
  
But mark, poor knight,  
  
what dreadful woe is here!  
  
Eyes, do you see?  
  
How can it be?  
  
Oh, dainty duck! Oh, dear!  
  
Your mantle good -  
  
What? Stained with blood?  
  
Approach, you Furies fell!  
  
Oh, Fates! Come, come,  
  
Cut thread and thrum.  
  
Quail, crush, conclude, and quell."  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said dryly, "I suppose the distress, and the death of a dear friend would make a man look miserable. He certainly does look pitiful."  
  
"He is overacting a bit though, isn't he?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Overacting is an understatement." Said Draco matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, why, Nature, did you lions frame," Ron cried.  
  
"Since lion vile has here destroyed my dear?  
  
Which is - no, no, which was - the fairest dame  
  
That lived, that loved, that liked, that looked with cheer.  
  
Come tears, confound!  
  
Out sword, and wound  
  
The breast of Pyramus.  
  
Ay, that left teat,  
  
Where heart does beat.  
  
Thus I die, thus, thus, thus."  
  
And with that, after a moments hesitation, Ron plunged the plastic sword into himself.  
  
"Now I am dead;  
  
now I am fled,  
  
my soul is in the sky.  
  
Tongue, lose your sight,  
  
Moon, take your flight!"  
  
Fred quietly slipped off, snuffing out the candle at the same time.  
  
"Now die, die, die, die, die."  
  
Ron slumped forward and died dramatically.  
  
"He's got the lowest score on the death, one!" Harry proclaimed.  
  
"Less than one, man, because he's dead, nothing!" Draco said scathingly.  
  
"Why did the moonshine go before Thisbe came back?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"She's supposed to find him by the light of the stars, I think." Hermione replied. "Here she comes now. She's already seen him. Now her passionate speech will end the play."  
  
"THANK THE GODS!!!!" Snape exclaimed, "I can't take much more of this nonsense!"  
  
"Asleep, my love?" George knelt beside Ron.  
  
"She can' t be that stupid can she?" Hermione muttered.  
  
"What, dead, my dove?  
  
Oh, Pyramus, arise!  
  
Speak, speak, quite dumb? ("Quite dumb indeed," Draco sniggered.)  
  
Dead, dead? A tomb  
  
Must cover your sweet eyes.  
  
These lily lips,  
  
This cherry nose,  
  
These yellow cowslip cheeks,  
  
Are gone, are gone!  
  
Lovers make moan;  
  
His eyes were green as leeks.  
  
Oh, sisters three,  
  
Come, come to me  
  
With hands as pale as milk;  
  
Lay them in blood  
  
And then you could  
  
Cut through his thread of silk.  
  
Tongue, not a word:  
  
Come, trusty sword,  
  
Come blade, my breast stab through." George too, picked up the plastic sword and thrust it into himself.  
  
"And farewell, friends.  
  
Thus Thisbe ends -  
  
Farewell, farewell to you."  
  
He then slumped over and died. A great emptiness filled the hall, so quiet that you could hear a wand drop.  
  
"Moonshine and lion are left to bury the dead." Dumbledore remarked in amusement.  
  
"Yes, and the wall too." Harry reminded him.  
  
Ron rose to his feet, "No, I can assure you. The wall has been taken down so that it no longer separates their houses. Now, would you like to hear an epilogue?"  
  
"No, no, Mr. Weasley." Snape insisted, "Your play needs no epilogue, nor an apology. It was a very pleasing tragedy. Now, please get off the stage so we can go to bed!!!"  
  
Yawning their heads off, the school left the Great Hall to go to their dormitories, leaving behind Sirius and James, who had watched the entire play while invisible.  
  
"Well, that was a strange play if I ever saw one!" he said in wonderment. "Worse than in the forest."  
  
James agreed, "but I shall return to the forest now. Meet me there at the break of day."  
  
As he left, Sirius climbed on stage and spoke, as if to an imaginary audience.  
  
"If we shadows have offended,  
  
think but this, and all is mended,  
  
that you have but slumbered here,  
  
while these visions did appear.  
  
And this weak and idle theme,  
  
No more yielding but a dream,  
  
Gentles do not reprehend:  
  
If you pardon, we will men.  
  
And, as I am an host Puck,  
  
If we have unearned luck,  
  
Now to scape the serpent's tongue,  
  
We will make amends ere long;  
  
Else the Puck a liar call.  
  
So, good night unto you all.  
  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
  
And Robin shall restore amends."  
  
  
  
A/N: FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Although... I didn't like the ending. If any one could think of a better way to end it I would REALLY appreciate it! ^.^ don't ask me about the prophecy bit, I just added it on a whim. Anways... I want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic! I don't think I would've gone this far if you didn't review! Special thanks to PHOEBE, LEMON PRINCESS, QUIS, ANIRON SAURON GREENLEAF-TOOK, HEDWIG7UP, DRAGONS KITTEN, BORED2DEATH, and LADY REENA. Oh listen to me...I sound like I'm on some award show or something. I'm such a dorQ!!! But of course... you all knew that! Thanx for reading my fic!!!!!!!! Ta-ta!! ^__________^ 


	11. Authors note PLEASE READ!

Well, this is the end of the fic... I'm always open to suggestions for making it better. I'll probably repost it sometime this month. Like I said before, I hate the end of the last scene with a passion so PLEASE give me some way to improve it!!!!!  
  
*Jessica Halliwell Potter* I'm sorry I made the men talk about the girls like that. I really don't like it either. But I had to think of some way to make the actors even more stupid (if you have any suggestions, please tell me!). Besides, Fred and George Weasley probably aren't the best guys for feminism. But thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
